


A Chance Discovery

by ravensnwritingdesks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A Series of Fortunate Events, Accidental Discoveries, F/M, Familial Expectations, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Magical Artifacts, Magical Creatures, Mutual Pining, Tina's locket is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: Chance (noun):1. the unknown and unpredictable element that causes an event to result in a certain way rather than another, spoken of as a real force2. fortune; luck; fate3. an opportunity or occasionIt was the only word fit to describe the discoveries Newt and Tina made in October of 1930... and the unexpected developments those resulted in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njckle/gifts).



"Would you look at that," Theseus chuckled and pushed the _Daily Prophet_ over his desk just as Newt had closed the door to his office. "McLaggen brought home quite the trophy home from his trip to the States. And somehow, the _Prophet_ is all over him once again."

"Did you just call me here to discuss the latest gossip, Theseus?"

Not really in the mood for either gossip or trophies, Newt mustered the full-page article before him only superficially. Until one minute detail caught his eye n the portrait of the self-titled _wizarding adventurer_. Or rather the sheer overwhelming size of the perceived _wolf_ , stuffed and standing in the background of said portrait.

"I don't think that's actually a wolf," he noted, studying the photograph more closely. "Looks like one, but... this has to be a Waheela, I think."

"A what now?"

"Waheela," Newt repeated. "Enormous wolves, native to the colder parts of North America. Part bear, too, as legend will have it, though I'm not sure that holds any truth." He'd read about those creatures a while ago, in one of the few bestiary journals the wizarding world had to offer.

Theseus only grunted in obvious disinterest, though. "If you say so, little brother. But I didn't actually call you here to gossip." He leaned back in his chair now, a stern expression on his face, and immediately Newt got the feeling this visit wouldn't get any more pleasant than the previous exchange.

"Mum's been asking after you again," the Auror continued, confirming his suspicions. "Apparently you haven't answered any of her letters in a while?"

Newt sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms like the defiant son and brother he had inadvertently become. "Oh, I've written to her, Thes. I just didn't give her any satisfactory answers."

For some time now, ever since the wedding of his brother actually, his mother had been inquiring after his own... living situation. Feeling that his continued bachelorhood just didn't suit the Scamander name. Even going so far as trying to set him up with suitable young ladies to trigger his interests, since he just seemed to be incapable of finding a wife for himself.

His brother smirked. "So I've heard. At length, actually. Last Sunday, when you once again failed to make an appearance at Mother's dinner. Miss Greengrass was quite disappointed."

"I bet she was," Newt muttered, feeling only slightly guilty for not showing. But it wasn't his fault, that his mother just wouldn't take no for an answer. "Would that be all, then?"

Theseus scrutinized him for a moment, then nodded. "For now at least. Just... _try_ to make our Mother happy, will you? At least show up to one of those dreadful dinners like the rest of us, stop embarrassing the family."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "It's not me who's continuing with this nonsense despite all. And she knows it." But the Auror didn't even acknowledge his words.

"Next Sunday. Miss Greengrass would probably be amenable to join us again if you'd apologize. Or one of the other girls you've scorned so far."

Newt shuddered just at the thought of making polite conversation with any of those _suitable_ young witches his mother had thrown his way so far. He knew that none of them could possibly hold his interest like his mother hoped. They had no liking for his creatures, for one. No care for his life and adventures, either. And no real intentions towards him... beyond that of making a good marriage, of course. No, he'd rather be anywhere else but at his mother's dinner table.

His eyes landed on the newspaper again, the boisterous McLaggen portrait sparking an idea. Not much was actually known about Waheelas, apart from their basic characteristics and existence of course. He smiled. A trip to North America might be in order to rectify that situation.

"Mind if I borrow this?" he inquired, reaching for the offered _Prophet,_ and altogether ignoring his brother's _invitation_. He was sure to get another owl from his mother about it, anyway.

The man in question frowned at him, but gave a nod. And then continued to shoo him from his office with a silent gesture. "I'll see you on Sunday, Newton."

Newt was glad to leave the Head Auror's office behind, in his mind already mapping out what steps were needed to proceed. First, he had to talk to McLaggen, the Elder, and find out when and where he had encountered the beast he so proudly presented in the picture. That shouldn't be a problem, seeing as the man loved to boast with his unbelievable adventures out in the wild.

After that, requesting some time off for his new research, booking passage to America and stocking up on all provisions in his suitcase. But most importantly, he had to write to Tina, letting her know that he would be in New York again soon. Maybe, while he was there, MACUSA's newly formed Beast Division could share some more information on the beast in question with him, as well.

Contrary to his expectations, Newt left the Auror Headquarters with a smile on his face. If all went according to plan, he'd be on his way to New York well before the week was over.

And he'd rather spend the next (or any) Sunday dinner with Tina Goldstein and his friends than another selected pureblood witch.

 

* * *

 

"Merlin's _saggy_ pants, I need to extend that habitat ," Newt muttered to himself as he returned to his shed the following Monday morning.

The ruckus of two not-so-small-anymore Graphorns disputing over a patch of grass to lie on had forced him away from his reading material half an hour ago. Again. It hadn't been the first time the two adolescents got into a squabble and he knew it wouldn't be the last time either. Those two needed more space now, away from the family, to come into their own. He made a mental note to look into that later tonight, after his engagements for the day were over and done with.

With a sigh, he plopped back onto the chair at his desk and reached for the magnifying glass to continue his research. The fine print in the ancient tome before him was nearly impossible to decipher without it, but it had some valuable information on a certain creature here in North America he had plans to study in person. Less than a week from now, he'd head Northwest into the wilderness of Canada. Searching for a group of Waheelas.

Where the magnifying glass was supposed to be, though, his hand only found scratched wood. A searching glance revealed that it was nowhere else to be seen either. Instead, his gaze fell on the Niffler, sitting innocently among the clutter on his desk with a broken quill in his grip. And still at the scene of crime, he was sure.

"What did I say about keeping your paws off what doesn't belong to you, hm?" A chuckle escaped him as the little creature looked up in alarm. Newt held out his hand with an amused smile. "Come on, you. Give the glass back."

The Niffler blinked at him with wide, pleading eyes, moving one small paw to keep his bottomless pouch closed and its contents safely hidden inside.

"You know that face doesn't work on me anymore, right?"

The creature's eyes became impossibly more pleading and for a split second he was actually tempted to just let it go. But then, his reason got the upper hand again. Newt sighed. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy to get his possessions back...

"Don't make me turn you upside down again," he tried one more time. "I enjoy that just as much as you do, you know." The beast's face scrunched up in displeasure at the threat of being emptied out like a sac again. Just as he had hoped. "Return it now and I won't have to resort to that, alright?"

But the little paw remained stubbornly where it was... and so did his magnifying glass. Still, Newt continued to hold his hand out expectantly, palm up and ready to receive what had been stolen, as he entered into a staring contest with his reluctant pet. "I can do this all day if I have to."

The small, beady eyes spoke volumes in reply. _So can I,_ they said. Stubborn little pest.

Newt did, in fact, not have all day to engage in a battle of wills with his creatures. An hour at the most, otherwise his plans to have lunch with Tina would be at stake. And he did not fancy being late for that... again. He always seemed to be, and just for once he'd like to pick her up on time instead of hurrying along the corridors and barely sliding to a halt in front of her desk. As much as she seemed to enjoy the sight.

"Oh no, you won't!" He caught the little thief just in time before he could make a break for the door, picking him up in one swift movement as the Niffler dashed forward and over his hand.

"Last chance," he announced in a warning tone to the wriggling creature, desperately trying to get out of his grip to stash his loot somewhere safe. The dark eyes looked at him in defiance as both paws press firmly against the pouch again. "Well, you asked for it..."

Newt really didn't enjoy going there, but hopefully the thief would cooperate easily once upside down. He tipped the beast over, holding him securely by the hind legs while gently shaking the small body to empty the pouch. Angry squeaks of indignation filled the small shed as the Niffler tried his best to keep what he had pilfered, but the first coins and pieces of shiny metal already dropped to the floor in a loud clatter.

"Come on, all of it. This is not what I'm looking for and you know it."

Newt shifted the creature into one hand, raising a finger to tickle the beast into giving up the already lost fight. A disappointed screech, followed by a small giggle, sounded as finally the beast let go and a number of bigger items fell out, among them his magnifying glass with its shiny brass handle and nearly sparkling lens. And something else, too. Something very familiar that definitely didn't belong inside his suitcase.

"When did you pilfer this?" he exclaimed.

Niffler still in hand, he bent down to pick up the unexpected treasure. The little pest had given up all niceties by now and crossed his arms in front of his chest, refusing any further cooperation in light of recent events. "Don't blame me for doing this, you brought this on entirely yourself."

The golden locket lay warm and heavy in his palm, material quite worn with a few smoothed down scratches and coated with the distinctive patina of old age. But also dearly loved and well cared for, he knew. This piece of jewellery belonged to Tina. The little thief must have taken it off her last night, when they had been busy working around the case. Or afterwards. She had been dead on her feet towards the end of the night, but still refused to leave before everyone was fed and looked after.

"She won't be happy about this, you know that?" he said, getting nothing but a disinterested huff in reply. It was heavier than expected. And thrumming with magic, he noticed now that he was holding it. Powerful magic.

His mind took him back to a sunny day in late August, some two years ago now. Tina surrounded by lovely shades of green as they took a walk through central park. A magical family heirloom, she had answered his curious question, though she had been a bit reluctant in telling him what made the unobtrusive medallion a magical one... what it could do.

While he stood lost in memories, a furry paw reached out to try and take possession of the shiny trinket again.

"No. Paws off!" he scolded the Niffler as he set him down again, this time a little harsher than usual. He shouldn't have taken this off her in the first place. "You can keep the rest of your loot for now, but this is _definitely_ not yours."

But the little pest was already elsewhere with his mind, busy scooping the lost bits and pieces back into his pouch with a cry of triumph before scurrying off in a hurry. Only when the last inch of a sleek black tail had squeezed through the gap between door and floor, out into the case, Newt's attention finally focussed back on Tina's locket.

It was one of the few trinkets she regularly wore. No, actually. It was the _only_ jewellery she regularly wore, as far as he was aware at least. He had seen her fiddle with the chain around her neck numerous times by now, a habit she probably would never admit to. How could she possibly not have noticed the heirloom's theft last night?

Briefly, he wondered for how long it might have been handed down by the Goldstein family already, for this she had not told him back then. But by the looks of it, it must be quite old. Three generations at least, maybe four. And an impressive skill of both magic and Legilimency would have been needed to craft such a piece in the first place. (Another heirloom of the Goldstein's, apparently... One, that Tina's sister had received.)

In a moment of daring curiosity, he slipped the golden chain over his head. The locket rested right over his heart where he felt it pulse and throb slightly for a few moments. Then it settled down again, appearing to be nothing more than a simple ornament against his shirt.

_Should I dare open it?_ He remembered clearly Tina's short explanation from that day in the park. Frankly, he remembered everything about her clearly, and not just from that day. Everything. Or close to. The disbelieving and annoyed glares she had shot him the day they had first met. The shifting colours of her hair (of her eyes) in the artificial lighting of his suitcase. In warm afternoon sunlight. On drearily overcast New York winter days. The sounds of her giggle and laughter, carefully accumulated over time. Stories about her childhood. Her smiles.

Deep down, he already had a more than distinct feeling of what he would find, should he actually open the locket. And yet, to have it confirmed... He sighed. It wouldn't help the matter, of course. But at least he'd know if this really was what he thought it was. A small part of him still doubted himself, despite the nearly overwhelming evidence.

His fingers gently curled around the medallion, but froze before they could do anything more. He probably shouldn't open t anyway. This was Tina's. And she hadn't given him any permission to use it... to wear it like she did... to look inside. She might if he would ask her... but until then he had no right at all, curious as he might be. He wouldn't be any better than his Niffler.

His fingers glided reverently over the smooth, oval surface in his hand one last time. He'd see it return to her safely, and maybe, if he felt bold, even put it back around her neck himself. It was something, friends could do... wasn't it? Suddenly the locket clicked open. 

Newt held his breath as the two halves swung apart to reveal their secret. The curious part of his mind had won out after all.

He released a soft chuckle as a wide, familiar smile graced his lips. The inside of Tina's locket showed him nothing more than what he had suspected all along.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Goldstein, you comin'?"

Startled, Tina looked up from her papers to find not just one, but three of her fellow Aurors standing by her desk, hats and coats in hand. "What?"

One of the other guys chuckled as she blinked in confusion. "Gee, Goldstein. Are you just in deep or do you need a day off? You don't look yourself today."

She shook her head, partly to clear it, partly to say no. "Nah, it's just... mind-numbing paperwork." Old reports her partner had left unfinished before going on vacation for two whole weeks. "I'm good." _I'm good._ Once more and she might actually believe it.

"So, you comin' to lunch now or what?"

Lunch? A quick glance to her watch told her that it was indeed past noon. She had been neck-deep in finishing up those reports for most of the morning... reports she had been due to submit by noon today. Apparently, she just missed that deadline. That was unheard of for Auror Goldstein.

Three faces looked at her in expectation. But before she could answer, one of her few female colleagues did so for her on the way by. "Haven't you heard, Wilson?" she announced in a saucy tone. "That Scamander guy is back in town. I'm pretty sure Goldstein has other plans."

Tina rolled her eyes as the group began to snicker in reply. It was no secret that she and Newt were friends, spending most of her lunch breaks (dinners, and most spare time, really) together whenever he was in New York. Rumour even had it that they were more than just friends... but sadly that was just that. A rumoor. Newt's interests lay elsewhere. If he had any, that was. Nearly four years, and Tina still wasn't entirely sure about that part.

"Mind your own damn business, Bakowski!" she called after her colleague in mild annoyance, before addressing Wilson again. "She's right though, I got plans today."

"Suit yourself," Wilson shrugged and the three grinning men took off, leaving her to go through her paperwork again as the wall clock softly chimed 1pm. Newt should be here any moment now.

 _Get a grip on yourself_ , she chastised herself and focussed back on the words in front of her. One more file to finish.

It wasn't just the mind-numbing paperwork that had her spacing out. She hadn't felt right all morning, actually. As if part of her was missing. And it kind of did, she mused.

Her mother's locket, a precious heirloom and her near constant companion for many past years, was gone. It had been nowhere to be found this morning. No matter where she had looked or how often she had summoned it... just gone. And she couldn't fathom where she might have left it either, though not for lack of trying. The thought had occupied her mind for most of the morning.

She had worn it only yesterday, as usual with a blouse and jacket, its familiar weight resting against her chest all day long. It had still been with her after work and during the Welcome Back dinner for Newt at the Kowalski's. And she remembered tucking the locket safely away beneath her blouse afterwards, just before joining Newt for some beast work in the suitcase, to keep it out of reach from curious paws and snouts. And back home... well, she would have taken it off just before going to bed, as usual.

But that was the problem, Tina sighed internally. It hadn't been on her dresser this morning. Or anywhere else around the apartment.

 _I'm good_ , she told herself again. And still didn't believe it.

 

Newt found her a little while later, hurrying into the room as usual with an apologetic look on his face just after she had sent the now finished reports off to her supervisor's desk. "Tina! You're still here. So sorry, I kept you waiting. Again."

"Newt." His voice with its sweet accent and lilt was a welcome sound to hear after her unproductive drag of a morning. She sent him her first genuine smile of the day while retrieving her own coat and hat. "Don't worry 'bout it," she told him. "I just finished up anyway, so... you're actually right on time."

She expected to see a relieved smile or soft chuckle when she turned back around to him. But instead, she found a small crease between his eyes as his gaze flitted over her searchingly. She knew that expression well, had seen it a few times over the years. Newt usually reserved for a sick creature in his care.

"Are you alright?" he inquired in a soft voice, expectedly, and Tina couldn't help rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just... you don't look so good, Tina."

Twice now in less than thirty minutes... worrying really did not suit her well, did it? She snorted in mild annoyance, though, and gave him another smile as she put on her coat. "I'm fine, Newt. Really."

He looked at her oddly then, and Tina was helpless to think he too now had noticed that something was missing about her. But the expression was a fleeting one, there and gone again. "Just a rough morning on the force then, huh?" he chuckled.

Tina shrugged, hoping to end the topic soon. "Something like that... lots of paperwork to finish. I _really_ could do with a break now."

And finally a real smile, lopsided and more of a grin really, stole itself onto his freckled face again. "Ah, yes. That is something I came here to help with, Miss Goldstein."

 

Outside the Major Investigations Department and beyond the walls of the Woolworth Building, it was a nice and sunny day in New York City. Even moderately warm for this time of year, though that would change soon enough once the now colourful leaves started to fall. And then winter would not be far off to choke the city in its cold grip. Tina did not look forward to that and did her best to enjoy the last remnants of summer.

They walked right into the midday rush of office employees, city workers and shop clerks going to lunch, so of course there was not a single table or seat to be had at her favourite Deli, their most often frequented lunch spot when Newt was in town.  Just a few blocks down from MACUSA, it offered one of the best Pastrami sandwiches in the city... and apparently also served a decent enough cup of tea for the Brit by her side. But Newt didn't think twice about pulling her inside anyway and walked up to the counter, asking for their usual orders to take away.

"Come on," he grinned and held out his elbow for her to slip her arm through as they left with their order. "It's too nice outside to while away your time in a crammed little shop." And so he whisked her away to a mostly secluded spot in Central Park for an impromptu picnic, transfiguring a spare handkerchief into a suitable blanket for them to sit on as they feasted.

And feast, she did. She hadn't even realised just how ravenous she was until she had held her sandwich in hand. Between being lost in thoughts and paperwork, she hadn't even thought to indulge in her usual mid-morning snack... no wonder, she looked so _not well_.

"Feeling better now?" Newt chuckled, after watching her positively devour her meal (and half of his, as well, when he offered it to her).

"Yeah, much better. Thank you." She grinned at him and licked her lips one last time, then leaned back on her elbows to enjoy the October sun on her face for a few peaceful moments. She would have to go back to the stuffy dark of the MID soon enough, and likely not get out again until after dark.

"That's good to hear," he continued. "I didn't know paperwork could be so draining." Tina opened one eye to look at him, seeing him smirk at her as he too soaked up a bit of precious sunlight.

"It's actually the most draining part of being an Auror," she told him with a chuckle. "That, and those long stretches where nothing happens at all. But it's not what made this morning a rough one."

Newt hummed in acknowledgement but otherwise stayed quiet, ready to listen to her vent or complain about her job. He was quite good at that. She knew from experience.

"You're gonna laugh, but... I couldn't find my locket this morning. It's been gnawing at me ever since." Her hand went up to her neck, looking for a chain to fiddle with that wasn't there. "You know what it means to me... and I just can't figure where or when I could have lost it, you know. Or how! My mind's all going in-"

"Merlin's beard!" She turned her head just in time to see his eyes snap open and watch him sit up again. "So sorry, Tina, I should have-" Newt shook his head and, chuckling, reached into the pocket of his waistcoat. Then he offered her something in his hand. "Yours, I assume."

"Yes," Tina gasped at the sight. It was the locket she had missed all morning. She reached out, fingers circling around the metal and it's familiar magic now resting in his palm. The part of her that had been distracted and scatterbrained all morning, finally calmed again. "Thank you!"

A comforting warmth rushed up her spine. And it wasn't just happiness to have gotten her mother's jewellery back, she knew. The same thing, a pleasant rush of warmth, the urge to smile and beam, had been happening around Newt for a good long while now. Particularly, when fleeting touches such as this were involved. Her hand still rested on his.

Self-consciously, his free hand reached for the back of his neck as he continued in a ramble. "I, eh, should have given it back to you earlier, I know. I had planned to, but... well." He gestured at her. "Getting you a meal and some fresh air just seemed a little more important, quite frankly, pale as you were."

Tina chuckled, willing to let yet another jab at her apparently unflattering looks slide not that her most pressing worries had ceased. "Where did you find it?"

"My Niffler had it," he admitted. "Pesky little thief. He must have taken it from you last night, though I couldn't tell you when."

She hummed in agreement. One of the few possibilities she hadn't yet explored, simply for lack of opportunity. Newt's Niffler had been after her necklace ever since he had first laid eyes on it... nearly four years ago now. She smiled. "So that pilfering little thing finally succeeded, then."

Newt chuckled apologetically. "Apparently so, for a while at least. He didn't mind so much that I took it off him again, though."

Tina finally dared to break their prolonged touch, taking the medallion from his grasp to look at it. It didn't look any worse for wear, but of course the Niffler would have treated his shiny new treasure with care. The latch clicked open under her fingers and Tina took a quick, comforting look inside as the locket swung open in her hand. The likeness inside was not what she expected to see, though. Not at all.

Her eyes drew together in confusion. Then she caught sight of the chain still tangled around Newt's hand and fingers. A small gasp escaped her and she glanced at him, then back to the picture before her for a short moment before abruptly snapping the two halves shut again.

By Morrigan, this couldn't be right! She swallowed, thinking back on what she had been told about the locket and the magic therein. _The wearer's true love,_ her mother had told her, so long ago now, and showed her a picture of her father inside as she wore it. She remembered it just as well as the moment her mother had put the locket around her own neck, when said picture had blurred into a soft grey mist, because she didn't know that kind of true romantic love just yet. (And she wouldn't for some time to come.)

"Is everything alright, Tina?" Newt inquired yet again, renewed concern evident not just his expression now. "You look pale again. Are you sure it was just the worry over your locket that made you feel unwell earlier?"

His hand reached out to feel her forehead, but Tina withdrew hastily and shook her head, now feeling a blush creeping up her neck as she realized just how far into his privacy she had inadvertently intruded.

For those few brief seconds, she had looked at herself, smiling shyly as usual, but with obvious affection in her gaze. The wearer's true love.

_Newt loves me._

"Tina?"

With a start, she dropped the locket back into his still open palm, pulling back from him completely. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to..."

Confusion laced his voice, fitting in perfectly with the concerned tone. "Didn't mean to... what?"

_He loves me._

She swallowed, feeling her blush deepen even more as her heart starts pounding wildly inside her chest. "You're wearing the locket, Newt," she whispered.

He looked at his hand for a moment before shaking his head with a soft chuckle. "I have it in my palm, not around my neck. Are you quite-?"

"The chain's still wrapped around your hand," she explained quickly before he could ask again if she was alright. Because right know she wasn't sure about the answer to that question. "That's all it takes, apparently."

Newt quiets and, wide-eyed, glances from the locket in his hand to her and back again, his lips forming a silent "Oh."

 _He loves me._ It was the one thought coursing through her mind over and over again, leaving her exhilarated and terrified of the new possibilities.

 _He loves me._ Did he even know? Did he know that what he must feel for her was more than the mere friendship they'd cultivated for years now?

Because if he did, he'd made a marvelous job of keeping it from her. For a long while now, ever since he rown realisation, she had watched him carefully... but there had been no real hints as to the truth she had just seen. Not in his words or actions during his visits, not in the letters he sent in between. She had given up on hoping some time ago, believing him to just not be interested. Until now.

Dazed, Tina watched him cradle the golden medallion as the latch snapped open again wth a soft click.

"I know what you saw," he finally whispered, eyes dipping down to catch another glimpse of the same picture she had just inadvertently seen. His lips unconsciously turned up into an answering smile. One that seemed to light his entire being from the inside. (The kind of smile she wouldn't mind seeing more often on him. Every day, perhaps... And directed at her, if she was being honest with herself.)

It morphed into a more rueful expression, though, when he looked back up at the real Tina. "I know you don't feel the same way, so please don't think -"

"But Newt-" She tried to correct his false premise as soon as she heard it, but there just seemed to be no way to stop his flow of words.

"-that things have to change between us. I'm content with the way they are, being your friend and -"

 _But I'm not,_ her inner voice screamed at him. She had resigned herself to be content with what he could give her, yes. But friendship wasn't what she would have chosen herself if given the chance. And now, the chance had actually presented itself to her.

"Tina?" His voice shook, now that he had run out of rambling words and was met with her silence. "Please say something."

 _Say something._ Tina felt the urge to laugh. There was so much on her mind. Where should she even start?

"How long have you known?" she asked, the first of oh so many questions she could think of.

Newt shook his head. "Does is matter?"

His answer sounded so dejected, mumbled towards the blanket they sat on with an expression that went along the same lines. But she couldn't have that, didn't want to see him downcast like that. Not now. Not ever. She shifted closer to him, finally feeling bold and ensured enough to make a move. "It does to me, Newt."

He looked up at her again and something in his eyes begged her to just let it go and continue as if this hadn't happened. It slowly shrunk back, though, when she raised her hand to cup his cheek. Tina could pinpoint the moment he realised that things might not be as discouraging as he thought. A tentative kind of hope came to life in those expressive green eyes when she didn't pull back again but moved even closer, and she knew it was mirrored in her own gaze.

Hope of acceptance. Hope of reciprocation. Hope of happiness.

"It matters to me," she repeated in a whisper as his eyes flitted over her face in wonder to read her like a newly discovered book. Slowly leaning into her. Moving ever closer to him. And then, there was no more space left between them.

The press of his mouth was soft against hers, a mere whisper at first, making sure that this was something she wanted, too. And she did. Her eyes fell shut when their lips brushed together for a second, a third time, before melding them together with a longing sigh.

His calloused hand moved to the back of her neck, gently tangling with her hair. Holding her. Keeping her close, so wonderfully close. And the pleasant rush of warmth returned with his touch, gradually filling her up to the brim until it was all she could feel... all she wanted to feel. Newt and the pleasant sensations he brought her.

They broke apart slowly, naturally, and not long after ther kiss had started (though it felt very different to her and surely to him as well). She felt her lips turn up into a smile at the sight of the lovely green before her, seemingly just as dazed and in awe as she was. A smile that surely must be blinding in its radiance if she didn't hide it against him, and so she did, feeling the sentiment returned in his own jubilant expression.

"Tina." Her name was a sigh breathed in wonder and his fingers went on to caress the back of her neck as they rested together, foreheads leaned against each other, sharing breath and space and a new understanding.

"Newt." She tipped her head to brush her lips against the corner of his mouth. "My Newt."

"I've _known_ since I took a peek into your locket, this morning," he whispered, answering to her previous question, and Tina chuckled against him.

"Of course you did." Who wouldn't be curious to see, if given the opportunity.

"Strongly suspected it for a bit longer, though," he went on to admit softly. A content sigh carried on it as he exhaled slowly. "Please tell me this is real, Tina. That I'm not in my case, making this up. "

A small laugh escaped her as she nodded. "Yes."

"Because it feels like a dream." His eyes opened again slowly to look at her, so vividly green and full of awe. "I'm not dreaming either, am I?

She smiled at him and shook her head, caressing his cheek as her hand glided down to his chest, where she could feel his heart beating strongly and surely. "No, it's not a dream, Newt."

He still held her locket in his palm, resting against her waist now, and Tina gently untangled the chain from his fingers before taking it from him. She felt the familiar pulse in her hand as she slipped the chain around her wrist, not only once but twice, while Newt watched, still thunderstruck by the unexpected development. She smiled when a well-known sight greeted her from inside the piece of jewellery.

For her, the smooth white surface inside had been filled with only a thin grey mist for most of her life. A mist, that ever so often formed blurry, unrecognisable shapes whenever she had been smitten with someone during her younger years. Never more than a blurry outline. That had only changed after her fateful meeting with a certain Magizoologist... though not immediately.

There had been nothing but a fuzzy shape at first... something she hadn't expected to find and yet hadn't been terribly surprised by either. She had felt strangely drawn to Newt, after all, mere days after meeting him. But as the months passed and then turned into years of regular correspondence and many, though less regular, visits, the blurry shape had slowly but surely changed to reveal more details. Until one day a fully formed picture looked back at her. That day, and every day after. The man she loved, truly and deeply. Newt, with all his lovely freckles, wind-ruffled hair and a small but enticing smile on his lips.

Lips she had just kissed. Because, contrary to her long-held believes, he did feel the same for her. Tina still felt drunk and happy on that thought alone.

"Take a look." She moved her hand for Newt to finally see the open locket as well, the wearer's true love depicted inside.

And Newt inhaled sharply when he did, before a deeply emotional expression crossed his face. It slowly settled into a watery smile when he gazed back up at her and Tina's hand returned to brush the wavy hair from his brow in a loving gesture. "Not a dream," she repeated. "Though it sure feels like it." 

He nodded, smiling as he moved shaky hands to envelop hers and the medallion it held, which closed again between their touching palms. "H-How long-?"

"A while," she answered his half-spoken question and returned his smile when he started laughing.

"And-" He paused, swallowing before posing his next question. "-is this really something you want, Tina? You and me... not just being friends anymore."

"I'd like that," she answered, smiling wide enough for her dimples to show. "Very much."

"Then... may I court you, Tina?" he asked, eyes wide and shining with hope. "Because now that it's an option, you should know that... that my intentions towards you are serious and I will do my very best to see you happy and well cared for. Granted, I might not always succeeded in either, but... I'll try. If you'd let me, I'll try. And... And now I'm rambling again, so sorry."

Newt paused and she kept quietly beaming at him as he tried to get his thoughts into some resemblance of order again. "I never thought I'd get the chance to... do any of this, really. Not when there's so many better choices than me out there. I'm certainly not an easy person to live with. But I love you, Tina Goldstein. And I want to show you... every day, for the rest of my life. "

Her own eyes began to water at finally hearing those three wonderful words from him. "Yes." She nodded, slowly in her continuing daze of disbelief. This was not how she had pictured her day to go, those were not words she had ever thought to speak. "You may court me, Newt Scamander."

He met her eyes with a smile, gently squeezing her hands between his before wiping at his eyes with a chuckle. And then his lips were on hers again, sealing their new-found agreement with a kiss that took her breath and all unnecessary thoughts away.  

"I love you, too," she murmured against him a little while later, the exhilarating rush of saying those words blending in perfectly with the giddy rush of finally kissing the man she loved. She giggled, brushing their noses together. "I've wanted to do that for so long..."

"Do what?"

"Kiss you."

Newt chuckled softly. "I always seem to leave you waiting, don't I?"

Tina hummed in agreement and grinned. "They say, good things come to those who wait," she whispered. "And I have to agree. I got you."

 

* * *

 

"Where've you been, Goldstein?"

Tina had returned a little late from her lunch break and her supervisor didn't seem happy about the fact. Well, an hour late, to be honest. Tina bit her lip. "Sorry, sir. I didn't feel very well and thought some fresh air might help. Lost my track of time while I was out in Central Park." At least that last part was not a lie. She and Newt had completely lost track of time after those new, exciting revelations.

"And d'you feel any better now?" the Auror hissed. "'Cause there's someone to see you. Been waiting for about half an hour now!"

Tina frowned. She didn't expect anyone for a questioning, as she didn't work on any active cases right now. "Here to see _me_ , sir?"

"Yes, asked for you by name even. And you better get over there now. He doesn't look like the kind used to waiting around, if you ask me."

Indeed, the usually empty chair by her desk was occupied by a man. Tall, broad-shouldered, nose buried in some kind of official-looking file that he lowered as soon he heard her approach.

"Ah. Miss Goldstein, I presume?" She nodded, dumbfounded. "My name is Theseus-"

"Scamander. Newt's brother." It wasn't the familiar lilt in his voice, same as Newt's, that had given him away. No, she had made that connection as soon as she had seen his face. The man shared an uncanny resemblance with his younger brother, from his colour of his eyes, over his nose to the few-but-still-there freckles on his skin. They looked better on Newt, though.

"Yes," the elder Scamander brother chuckled and bowed his head. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Tina nodded, not sure what to say or do. This man was so completely different from the other Scamander she knew. Why was he even here? "Eh, likewise. How can I help you, Mr. Scamander?"

A tense smile crossed his lips. "I'm looking for my brother, actually." He raised the folder of documents he had rifled through earlier. "Newton arrived in New York yesterday morning, and your name is signed on the documents vouching for the safety and security of his case, Miss Goldstein. So, I thought you would know where he might be right now."

"Why do you need my help to find him?" Tina wondered, frowning. "I'm sure an owl would have been just as effective to let him know you're here."

The man grimaced. "Ah, that's the problem, Miss Goldstein. He can't know I'm here, otherwise he'll just make a run for it again."

"Make a run for it?" That didn't sound like the Newt Scamander she knew.

"Indeed. So please, would you tell mere where I can find-" Suddenly Mr. Scamander's face lit up in recognition. "Newt!"

Startled, Tina turned around to find the man in question some few steps behind her, frozen to the spot at the sight of his brother at her desk. "Eh. Theseus. What are you doing here?"

Theseus Scamander gave him a hard look, cocked eyebrow included. "You bloody well know why I'm here!"

The younger brother flushed red, closing the distance so it wouldn't be half the office listening in on the interaction. "You couldn't have sent me an owl? Like normal people do?"

"Would you happen to have some place more private around here, Miss Goldstein? I need to talk some sense into my brother here."

Tina nodded, slightly flabbergasted by the short interaction, and led them to one of the less sinister interrogation rooms. She couldn't deny her curiosity about the issue at hand. What exactly would make a man cross an entire ocean only to come after his brother and _talk some sense_ into him? She was an older sister, and more than once had to set Queenie straight about some thing or other. What could possibly so urgent that it couldn't wait until Newt's return, a few weeks from now.

Newt entered the room last, softly closing the door before she could leave the two of them alone, and turned to his brother with an exasperated sigh. "Seriously, Thes?"

The elder pointedly looked at Tina, but Newt shook his head as she made for the door. She frowned at him, but when she saw the plea in his eyes decided to stay _._ "No, I'd like her to stay."

"This is a family matter, Newt."

"I know," he said, resting a hand on her arm. "But Tina stays."

Despite her initial curiosity, she was growing a little uncomfortable now, being dragged into this as a witness. But Theseus only shrugged in reply before continuing. "You can't keep doing this, Newt. Running off to Merlin knows where-" 

"New York," the younger interjected dryly and Tina had to stifled a giggle behind her hand. "I _ran off_ to New York." 

Theseus snorted. "Yes, without a word or notice. Do you know how many strings I had to pull to find you here?"

Newt shrugged. "That alone should have told you something, brother."

"Running off to research some obscure beast or other won't solve the problem and you know it." 

"And what problem is that, Theseus?" Newt shot back. Tina had to agree on that question. What exactly was the problem here? What would Newt Scamander, chaser of beasts, run away from?

The elder brother's gaze shortly flitted over to her before answering. "The problem of our Mother, Newton. She will continue to throw any available witch at you until you finally settle for someone. Surely you know that?"

Nonplussed, Tina stood by Newt's side and let those words sink in. That was what had him running for the hills? His mother trying to set him up with another witch?

"No matter how often you don't show up for those dreadful arranged dinners, they will continue," the brother went on unperturbed. "And is Miss Greengrass really that horrifying to warrant putting an entire ocean between you and the prospect of meeting her? Because I found her to be rather charming, you know."

Newt slowly shook his head. "I'm sure she is _charming_ , Thes, but I don't want to meet her." He found her eyes then and gave her a small smile before continuing. "Or anyone else for that matter."

Tina felt a blush creeping up her neck at his words and tried to suppress the love-sick smile that forced its way onto her face. It was still so new and exciting, the knowledge that he really wanted to be with her. _Only_ with her apparently. Had he really rejected this witch his mother tried to set him up with... even though he had been so sure before that Tina didn't return his feelings? A small part in her preened at the thought.

His brother, too, had noticed the small exchange and followed his gaze, suddenly regarding her with heightened interest. She could feel his eyes roam over her, mustering and judging her with the practised eyes of an Auror. She returned his gaze with a challenging look, not willing to let herself by intimidated by the older man. The obvious inspection ended with a small, barely perceivable nod and Tina breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Shall I tell Mum not to bother anymore, then?"

Newt blinked his eyes at him for a moment, confused by his brother's sudden change of demeanour in the short moment the inspection had lasted. "Uh, yes. Frankly, I'd rather listen to a Fwooper sing than read one more letter praising the _lovely daughter_ of someone or other."

"I see." The older brother made to leave the room again, patting the younger on the back on his way past. "She'll expect to hear from you soon, Newt."

The Magizoologist nodded, having caught on fast after exchanging another look with her. Though his eyes were still trained on Tina as he answered. "And she will."

Chuckling, Theseus Scamander left the interrogation room to slink back to where he had come from, leaving Newt and Tina by themselves.

She couldn't help laughing after the door had fallen shut again. "So... how many witches are we talking here, exactly?"

Newt grimaced. "I stopped counting after number five, and that was a while ago."

"That's a lot of dinners," she commented, eyebrow arched. 

"None of which I attended," he explained and Tina suddenly understood. "But my mother just won't stop, no matter how often I ask her to." 

She smiled, warmth blooming in her chest at the knowledge of having been chosen over all of them. "And how often did you come _here_ to escape your mother's plans?" she wondered.

"Uhm. Once or twice?" He smiled. "And I never came here just for that, you know."

"Of course not." She stepped closer to him, smiling sweetly as she took his hand in hers. "Which reminds me... do you really need to leave for your studies so soon, or do you think you could just spend a bit more time around New York before you do?"

Newt replied with her favourite lopsided grin and squeezed her hand. "I think I can spent a bit more time here, with you. Besides, I'm quite sure by now that Waheelas do not even exist."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, you enjoy this little something @njckle. Happy holidays!


End file.
